1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror cleaning system and more particularly pertains to cleaning and wiping mirrors of trucks and like vehicles in a superior fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mirror cleaning systems of known designs is known in the prior art. More specifically, mirror cleaning systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning mirrors of trucks and like vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,774 to Adams discloses a portable window wiper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,119 to Rosentratter discloses a glare shield for a truck. U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,758 to Smith et al. discloses a wiper attachment for the rear view window of a truck, bus or similar vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,497 to Preik disclos a truck mirror wiper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,381 to Williams discloses an accessory to keep outside rear view mirrors clear of water, snow, ice and dirt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,301 to Weitz discloses a side view mirror truck windshield wiper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,328 to Layton discloses a wiper apparatus for a side view mirror of a truck or the like. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,537 to Wagenhofer discloses a motorized wiping blade device for truck rear view mirrors.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mirror cleaning system that allows cleaning and wiping mirrors of trucks and like vehicles in a superior fashion.
In this respect, the mirror cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning and wiping mirrors of trucks and like vehicles in a superior fashion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mirror cleaning system which can be used for cleaning and wiping mirrors of trucks and like vehicles in a superior fashion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.